Moonlit Ice
by screwychoas
Summary: Moonlit Ice has been a thief all her life. Feeling lower than dirt, she decides to reside in ponyville. Living her for awhile has been tough, but the determined filly has managed to survive in the CMC's clubhouse. But one day, she meets a thieving colt determined to make her join him and his small band... What will become of this?
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! Thief!" Yelled a frantic pony, stepping out of her house. She pointed her hoof at an running pegasus filly, who was icy blue with navy blue hair, turquoise eyes, freckles, long straight hair with curls at the ends, and a black hooded cloak on. Frantically, the filly ran over to a dimly lit alleyway, gravel spraying and crunching everywhere. Jumping into an dip beneath a bush around the corner, dirt puffed up, temporarily blinding her, but as soon as it cleared, she peaked through the bush around the corner. Moonlight cast its faint gleam over Ponyville as the pony who had yelled thief was explaining to a night guard that a filly had stole from her.

"I swear! I'm not lying! It was a little filly who was yey high, an-"  
"Nonsense." The guard cut her off.

"You're off your rocker. Goodnight, ma'am." The guard said, picking up his lantern, and turning away.

"I have more important things to do than hear a mare complain..." The guard muttered, passing by the fillies bush. Luckily the lantern didn't cast enough light to see the filly underneath. The mare shot an angry glance in the guards direction and trotted to her house again, shutting and locking the door. Relieved, the filly opened her bag and looked to see what she had gotten. An apple, a juice box, and some bread. Every time she stole, she felt lower and lower, and dirtier and dirtier. But she stole only to stay alive, and regretted every decision she made.

"I'd better get back to the clubhouse... Hopefully that one pony isn't hanging with her friends again, last time I had to wait an _eternity_ before I could enter to sleep." The filly murmured, packing up her saddle bag. _They're always up to no good, trying to find their 'special talents'._

Peering through the bush, she waited until she thought the coast was clear, and stepped through the green leaves cautiously. She spread her wings, ready to fly, until something unexpected happened.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out so late? You know tomorrows a school day, right?" The filly jumped and spun around facing the pony, a glint of fear in her eyes. The pony was blue with a rainbow mane, and had a cutie mark of a cloud and lightning bolt. The filly looked at her blank flank and sighed. She faced the pony again.

"Yes, I am aware." She replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, you should probably head home. Want me to walk you there?" She asked. The filly stiffened, looking up at her.

"Um, that would not be the best... I uh, have to go home, like you said, tomorrows a school day. Bye!" She said, turning.

"Wait!" The mare said, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"The names Rainbow Dash."  
"Moonlit Ice." The filly responded. She stiffly turned and got ready to fly to the orchards, but the pegasus stopped her again.

"Are you sure you can go home on your own? I've been hearing reports lately of a thief in town, who apparently is a pegasus..." Rainbow Dash said. Moonlit Ice rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can." She took off into the air at full speed, towards the apple orchard, doubling back and making plenty of twists and turns to make sure she wasn't followed. Arriving at her destination, she landed, touching the ground lightly. Walking under the trees to the base of the clubhouse, she noticed a light on inside.

"Oh no... Not the cutie mark crusaders..." Moon murmured, flying up to the window. Landing with a small creak on the floorboards, she peered into the window to see the most unusual sight.

 **So, howdy do! I decided to write this because I felt inspired. :3 I will continue this story shortly, but it is very late at night. (And yes, I will still have time to update 'The Mirror', this will not interfere.)**

 **Seeya later, alligators!**

 **KITTY!**

 ** **／**** ** **l**** ** **、**** ** **  
**** ** **（ﾟ､ ｡**** ** **7  
l**** ** **、 ヽ**** ** **  
**** ** **じし**** ** **f,)**** ** **ノ****


	2. Chapter 2

Landing with a small creak on the floorboards, she peered into the window to see the most unusual sight.

"Wha..." Moonlit Ice said, speechlessly. What she saw, she didn't know. But it wasn't pretty.

"Yeah! We are the cutie mark crusaders! On a quest to find out who we are! And we will never stop out journey! Not until we have our cutie MAARRKS!" An orange filly sang, squeaky and out of tune. The other two danced away horribly to some rock and roll music, and they were all adorned in 'fancy' attire. _Oh great..._ Moonlit Ice thought. _I'm going to have to wait hours before they go home... Most of the times they have sleepovers, hopefully the orange one doesn't sleep here again tonight..._

 _*_ _CRUNCH*_

Suddenly,Moon whirled around hearing crunching leaves and twigs, to see an approaching orange cowpony with bags under her eyes.

"Just what I needed, an adult to find me out... At least she'll probably tell 'em off." Moon murmured, leap/flying to the roof of the clubhouse, sheltered by a few branches.

"Now y'all get over here! It's high past midnight! Y'all are lucky nopony can hear ya' out here... Now come on. Scootaloo? You sleeping over again tonight?" The orange pony was saying, telling them off. Moonlit Ice strained to hear the response, but could not tell what she said. _Probably said yeah... She's leaving with them, so I guess I'm safe..._ Moon watched the fillies and the cowpony go home, making sure she was safe. She then glided to the front door of the clubhouse and entered. Switching on the light, she kicked open their 'cutie mark crusader' drawer and pushed past all the capes to find the most fuzzy blanket she could find. Gently shutting the drawer, she turned off the light and crept upstairs to the small attic room with one tiny window. She settled down, setting her saddle bag and cape aside and using it as a pillow. She let out a big yawn as she glanced up to the window sleepily. The moon rose as high and clear as ever.

"-Yawn- Luna, you really outdid yourself tonight... Goodnight me..." Moon rolled over, her eyelids slowly closing. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from downstairs, and a series of 'Oh craps' and 'AppleBloom's not gonna like this!'. Moonlit Ice threw the blanket aside and frantically put her cloak on, wings popping through their proper holes. Strapping her saddle bag on tight, she opened the window and prepared to leap. But something grabbed her tail, and pulled her back down...

 **Sorry for such a short chapter peeps! But I cannot resist a good cliff-hanger when I see one! This happens way too often... Lol, seeya later, alligators!**

 **KITTY!**

 ** **／**** ** **l**** ** **、**** ** **  
**** ** **（ﾟ､ ｡**** ** **7  
l**** ** **、 ヽ**** ** **  
**** ** **じし**** ** **f,)**** ** **ノ****


End file.
